High Seas
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: Sequel to One Eye Doesn't Mean a Thing. Ragetti and Carmen meet up with Jack in Tortuga. What happens when old flames, new arrivals, and old feelings revisit our heroes? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, in case you haven't noticed, this is a WAY overdue sequel to my story ****One Eye Doesn't Mean a Thing****. I'm not sure how this is gonna go, so if you have any suggestions for how the story should go, I'm open to new ideas! Anyways, please R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 1

_Carmen's POV_

The sun rose above the horizon, making the sky a brilliant orange. It was the same sky I had seen every morning from my ship. In the distance, I saw the port of Tortuga. Floating in the docks, I saw a magnificent ship with black sails.

The Black Pearl.

I hadn't seen this ship in a year, and I had to admit, I actually kinda missed it. Or maybe it was my brother I was missing. He's the captain, you know. Yes, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is related to me. And to tell the truth, I'm actually proud of it. It's one of those things that I rarelt admit.

A voice behind me caused me to jump, "Are ye excited?"

I turned around and looked into the eye of Ragetti. "Rags! Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see ya there!"

He leaned down and kissed me softly. I melted into his arms and kissed him harder. We pulled apart, and I grinned, "We're gonna have to be more discreet when we're with Jack."

My brother could be, well, a bit overprotective at times. While he knew that I was in love with Ragetti, he wasn't too thrilled about his baby sister spending all of her time with "some lad".

Rags groaned, "Aw, crap! I fergot! If oi had remembered, I would've-"

"Land, ho!" One of my crewmates shouted from the top of the mast. We had arrived in Tortuga.

"This time, Rags, Imma buy ya a glass eye that actually fits!" I exclaimed as we exited the ship. I had promised one the last time we had been in Tortuga (which had been a couple months before), I couldn't find the perfect one to steal for him, and the rest of the crew's money had been spent on rum and wenches (for the male crewmates).

Rags smiled, and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Good, cuz my wooden eye 'urts too much!"

We started to board the _Black Pearl_, and my heart began racing in anticipation of seeing my brother again.

"Well, that's great cuz-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence, as Jack had practically ambushed us.

"Carmen, me luv!" He shouted, before coming to an abrupt halt. He eyed Ragetti's arm, which was around my waist. He cleared his throat noisily.

Rags realized what was bothering Jack, "Oh, sorry, cap'n." He let go of my waist quickly, as if it were on fire.

Jack smiled, as if satisfied, and I rolled my eyes, and hugged my brother. "S' nice ta see ya again, me sister," Jack whispered into my ear.

I smiled, "It's nice to see ya too, Jack."

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing! Please remember to review, and constructinve criticism is welcome and encouraged! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter, but I would have liked some more reviews. Well, please R&R for this chapter. Thanks to KimOfDrac for reviewing! The support really helps. An remember in your reviews, constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated! ^_^**

Chapter 2

_Rags POV_

I never told Carmen this, but Jack terrifies me. I dunno why, maybe cuz he's a good shot. Or maybe he's totally protective of Carmen, and hates it when any man so much as breathes on her. Or maybe cuz he hates my guts. Or maybe it's all three o' them. Either way, I find it especially awkward when Carmen, Jack, and I went for a walk through Tortuga.

"Jack, I've really missed you," Carmen said, linking arms with Jack. She grinned, "So, what has the infamous Jack Sparrow been up to this year?"

"Ah, you will find out in due time, Carmen," he said, wagging a finger at her, "Actually, tonight. How bout it, luv? Just you an ol' Jack out for dinner. Say, maybe, six-ish?"

She giggled, "Of course, Jackie."

"Oh! don't call me that! At least, not in front of any of the crew!"

"Uhm, Carmen, I tho' that we were gonna eat dinna togetha tonight, you know, as our one year anniversary. Remember?" I said, feeling left out. It was as if I wasn't even there!

Carmen blinked, "Oh, Rags, I'm so sorry, I should've-"

"Anniversary?" Jack asked. He turned to me, "You're married?"

I bristled and Carmen blushed, "Oh, no Cap'n! Uh, we weren' ready fo' tha' yet! An'-"

"I see," Jack narrowed his eyes. "Well, you can make plans fer another day, hm? After all, I haven't seen me baby sister in a long time."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Carmen shook her head dismissively. "Okay, cap'n," I said, trying not to sound disappointed. I was really looking forward to spending time with Carmen.

Jack pulled out a pocket watch, and squinted, "My God! It's time to get back to the ship! We have a very special evening tonight!"

We turned around and started walking towards the ship, "I didn't know you carried a pocket watch, Jack," Carmen observed.

He laughed, "Well, that man did." He jerked his thumb in the direction of a drunken man wobbling down the cobblestone path in the opposite direction of us.

"Jack!" Carmen gasped, "You didn't!"

He winked, "I did."

I inwardly groaned, I was back to being invisible.

_Carmen's POV_

I felt bad about blowing off Rags, but I hadn't seen Jack in a year! And even thought he was a pain in the ass sometimes, I really missed him. I promised myself to make it up to Ragetti later.

We entered Jack's cabin, and he practically slammed the door in Rags' face. I sighed, "You really should be nicer to him."

"What?" Jack turned towards me, "I'm perfectly poised and collected when it comes to the whel- uh, I mean Ragetti."

I rolled my eyes. However, I didn't want to start an argument yet. "So," I said, sitting down at the tiny table that was piled with food, "What _has _the infamous Jack Sparrow been up to in the past year?"

He poured us two huge glasses of rum, "Well, I guess I should start with... Hmmm, maybe the Fountain of Youth?"

I gasped, took a swig of rum, and managed to choke out, "No way! How, Jack?"

And thus began Jack's hour long monologue of his adventures with trying to find the fabled treasure. Naturally, he ended with his usual, "And then they made me their chief."

I raised an eyebrow. "But Jack," I pointed out, "Weren't you their chief before this whole adventure began?"

He blinked, "Oh, right."

"So, you never found the Fountain of Youth?"

Jack shook his head, "Not yet, but rest assured, luv, I will find it." He then grinned, "So, luv, what have you been up to in the past year?"

I sighed, "Nothin' worth sayin'. Looted some ports, kidnapped some government officials, created havoc. Nothin' major."

"Well, it was only yer first year," Jack reassured, "When yer a seasoned pirate like me, you'll experience these kinds of things. Don't worry, sissy. Yer time will come." He looked at his pocket watch, yawned, and stretched. He grabbed a bottle of rum, shook it, then grimaced, "Why is the rum always gone?"

I hiccuped, "I guess that's my cue to go to me own ship."

I got up, gave my brother a goodnight hug, exited the ship, and boarded my own. From the window, I could see a candle glowing in the cabin that Rags and I shared. I stopped at the door as feelings of guilt from earlier that afternoon flooded back. What would I say to him? What would he say to me?

How could I face Rags after I had been so mean to him?

**A/N: So, here's chapter 2. I hope you liked it! I'm trying to update as soon as possible, but I just joined the Girl's Golf team at my school, so I'll have to practice a lot because I pretty much suck. Hahaha. ANYWAYS I'll probably have the next chappie up by next week at the latest. Thanks for reading, and remember to review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who read and enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry, this chapter might come out weird, I'm listening to Glee music! Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 3

_Rags' POV_

"C'mon, Rags! Don' act so depressed!" My uncle, Pintel was tryin' to reassure me that Carmen wasn't _purposely _tryin' to hurt my feelings, "Ya wanna go ou'? I know thi' great tavern. Gamblin', wenches, rum... wenches! Wot do ya say?"

That kind of stuff used to be fun, back when I didn't know Carmen. Now, however they seemed pointless, and futile. Those kinds of things really are only for the lonely. Which I was.

I gave Pintel a sad, reassuring smile, "Thanks, bu' I'll pass. Oi thin' tha' I'll jus' stay in, ya know? Maybe read the Bible."

"'Ow many times mus' I tell ya tha' pretendin' ta read the Bible's a lie, an' tha' it's a mark against-"

I held my hand up to show that I wasn't interested in our conversation anymore, "Pintel, I'll catch up with ya later."

My uncle shrugged, and walked off the ship with the other crew members. They weren't lonely. They were gonna have a good time. And where would that leave me? Alone, on my and Carmen's anniversary.

_A while later..._

It was late when Carmen walked in. Very late. I was sitting on our bed, trying to make out the jumbled mess that were words.

"Hey," she said nervously, walking in stepping lightly one the floor, as if it would blow up.

I didn't want to look at her. I was angry and hurt. "'Ey."

"Watcha doin'?"

I casually flipped a page, "Readin' the Bible."

"Oh," her voice sounded confused, "But you can't read!"

"It's the Bible," I scoffed, as if the answer was obvious, "You get credit fer tryin'."

Carmen giggled, then realized I wasn't joking. "Listen, Rags. I'm sorry. I-I didn't know what came over me. Ya know how much I missed Jack," she sat down next to me on the bed, "I was confused, okay? I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I didn't want to hurt yours, either."

I was still mad, but I looked up into Carmen's eyes, "Oi was really lookin' forward ta thi' night, Carmen."

"I know Rags," she said rubbing my back, "But, if ya wan', I can make it up to ya."

"Really?" I looked up, "'Ow?"

She grinned seductively, "Tomorrow, you an' I, we don' leave this room the entire day."

I gulped, "Uhm, okay." I got up, and went to put the Bible away on the shelf.

Carmen layed down on the bed, "Hurry up, Rags, we can get a head start."

"I'm comin!" I shouted, before placing the Bible on the shelf. Then I pulled a small ring out of my pocket.

And I hid it in my drawer.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next one will be longer! Please remember to review! Your support would help me immensely. Friend drama. Over a boy. 'Nuff said. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, it really helped me out (I was experiencing friend drama over a **_**boy**_**). *Takes a deep yoga breath,* but I'm fine. Please remember to R&R this chapter! ^_^**

Chapter 4

_Carmen's POV_

I woke up in Rags' arms. It's amazing how I just wanted time to stop, and remain there for the rest of my life, just me and Ragetti. I rolled over and caught his eye trained on me, the wooden one just looking distant. "I'm gonna get you a glass eye here in Tortuga. Have I told you that yet?" I murmered.

He smiled and kissed me, "Yeah, multiple times." He kissed me harder, and I moaned.

"I promised you we'd stay in here the whole day, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I grinned, "Good." I kissed him harder, and he ran his hands through my hair.

Just then I heard a frantic knock at the door, "Carmen!"

I gasped, "Oh! Rags! It's Jack!" I scrambled out of the bed, "Where's my dress? The one with the high neck?" I frantically threw some clothes in Rags's direction, and told him to put it on. I grabbed the first dress I saw, and yanked it on. Jack couldn't find me naked with Rags! I shuddered, imagining what he would do to us.

As soon as we were dressed, I opened the door, "Oh, Jack! Sorry, I didn't hear you at the door. What brings you here?"

Jack looked over my shoulder into our bedroom, "Why is there one bed?"

"'Cuz we sleep togetha," I flinched when I heard Rags say that. Was he trying to get us killed?

"You," Jack seemed to whisper, "share a bed?" I saw a part of him tremble, "Why would you do that?"

"Because we love each other," I replied. Why was I so scared of Jack now? Why couldn't I stand up to him?

"But yer not married. That man could be a codswadle, and leave ya. Then I'd have to killed said man," Jack said simply.

"Codswadle? Really, Jack?" I asked, raising and eyebrow and trying not to laugh.

"This isn't the point, Carmen!" Jack exclaimed, waving his hands in the air wildly.

"Then what is the point Jackie?" I asked simply. I knew exactly how the argument would end.

He blinked, "I-I don't know. Ah, yes! Did you know that Barbossa is here? I saw his ship." Yep, the trick was to make Jack forget whatever the hell he was talking about.

"Bar-Barbossa is here? Are you sure?" I asked. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. We were good friends, but I found out a year ago that he was in love with me. He later accepted that while I cared about him, I was still in love with Rags.

"Am I crazy?" Jack asked, "Of course I'm sure! I saw him! We must hide the rum... oh, and the map to the Fountain of Youth!"

"Why?"

"He'll steal it, of course! Now C'mon!" Jack urged.

"But, Jack-" I said, looking towards Ragetti, who was looking down at his hands, "Rags and I were gonna spend the day together."

"Doing what?"

I blushed, how would I explain this to Jack? "I dunno. Just spend time together. Jack, this is really important to us. Please," I pleaded.

Jack scoffed, before widening his eyes, "I'll be back." He ran off, stumbling.

"No, he won't," I said, closing and locking the door. "I'm sorry, Rags. I should have locked the door or somethin'."

He gave a submissive shake of the head, "It ain't no problem, Carmen."

"Now," I said seductively, "where were we?" I sat down on the bed and started kissing Rags on the neck. He moaned, and kissed me on the lips. Soon, I was on top of him, and he was taking my dress off. I ran my hands through his dirty blonde hair.

"Carmen, are you there?" I heard Jack at the door.

Ragetti stopped kissing me, "Are ya sure ya locked the door?"

"Yeah," I replied in between kisses, "I'm su-"

The door slammed open with a bang. "Oh, my God!" Jack exclaimed as he stormed in.

Barbossa walked in, "Hello, Car-" He stopped in his tracks, his eyes wandering from me and Rags to Jack, and back again, "Oh."

"_Jack_!" I yelled, covering my body with the dress Rags had taken off of me. "Why are you in here?"

"Excuse me, missy," Jack countered, "But I am the _captain_. And I'm your _brother_!"

"You're not captian of this ship!" I shouted. Tears of anger were running down my face. It was happening again. "Jack! I'm not a _child_ anymore, okay? I'm and adult, with adult desires!"

"Shut up, shut up!" Jack covered his ears with his hands. "I've had enough of this!" He turned on his heel, and stormed out of our room.

Barbossa gave us a sheepish smile, "Sorry." He scuttled out the door.

Rags looked at me, "Are ya okay?"

I shook my head, stormed towards the door, and slammed the it as hard as I could. "I can't stand this!" I kicked a table as hard as possible. "I'm tired of him ruining everything!" I put my head in my hands, and sobbed, "I'm sorry, Rags. I can't- not when I'm like this. I'm sorry."

He walked over to me, and held me in his arms. "S'all right, Carmen. Ya don' have ta say anymore. Oi understand."

"I love you, Rags." I said, crying into his chest.

He buried his face in my hair, "I love you too."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, more will be up! Please remeber to review! Oh, and just in case anyone cares, I have a tumblr (blog), so if you want the link, I'll pm. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**


End file.
